01 Maja 2010
06:00 Perły i dukaty odc.1/3 - Markiza de Pompadour; serial TVP; reż.:Józef Hen; wyk.:Anna Milewska, Wieńczysław Gliński, Bogdan Baer, Bogusz Bilewski, Włodzimierz Boruński, Wiesław Gołas, Aleksander Fogiel, Andrzej Krasicki, Sylwester Przedwojewski, Jarema Stępowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Wielkie rzeczy odc.1/3 - System; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Jowita Miondlikowska, Cezary Kosiński, Ewa Konstancja Bułhak, Irena Kownas, Izabela Kuna, Marian Dziędziel, Aleksander Gawroński, Marian Cebulski, Krystyna Karkowska, Sylwia Góra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 08:15 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki-Cyrkowa koleżanka; serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka-Nasz klub; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana odc.25 - Tyrania; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Kyle XY odc.11; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Brodzik od kuchni ; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Śpiewaj i walcz ; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### #################################################################### 12:25 Zwierzęta świata - Fruwające kolory; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2007); reż.:Tor Bollingmo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Supermodelki ; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Blondynka odc.6/13 - Narzeczona samobójcy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### PROGRAM ROZRYWKOWY SKŁADAJĄCY SIĘ Z NAJZABAWNIEJSZYCH SKECZY KABARETOWYCH JAKIE ZAREJESTROWAŁA TVP. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ: EDWARD DZIEWOŃSKI, WIESŁAW MICHNIKOWSKI, ZOFIA MERLE, STANISŁAW TYM I KABARET POTEM. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy zabawne scenki w wykonaniu: Kabaretu Hrabi i Kabaretu Dudek. 14:55 Miś; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Duch w dom odc.2/8 - Lek na depresję - (emisja również w TVP HD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Lumpkowe niespanie; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową cz.1 - Ucieczka; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Wojciech Brzozowicz, Czesław Magnowski, Stanisław Milski, Elżbieta Starostecka, Emil Karewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Legenda pijanego mistrza; film fabularny kraj prod.Hongkong (1994); reż.:Chia-Liang Liu; wyk.:Jackie Chan, Felix Wong, Lung Ti, Anita Mui; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 F/X; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Robert mandel; wyk.:Bryan Brown, Brian Dennehy, Cliff De Young; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Noc na Manhattanie; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Sidney Lumet; wyk.:Andy Garcia, Ian Holm, Lena Olin, James Gandolfini; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Zakończenie dnia 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczna karuzela; film animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Dave Bortwick; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 741; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 421; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 422; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Apetyt na życie - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Apetyt na życie - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Quo vadis? - odc. 1/6; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.:Magdalena Mielcarz, Paweł Deląg, Bogusław Linda, Jerzy Trela, Michał Bajor, Franciszek Pieczka, Agnieszka Wagner; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Miasto w dżungli ; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - Robert Makłowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.1097 - Spadek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! ; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Nigdzie w Europie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Kerstin Nickig; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wstęp Wolny! - Magazyn Aktualności Kulturalnych ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama ; STEREO, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Ściągany; komedia kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (1999); reż.:Pat Proft; wyk.:Leslie Nielsen, Richard Crenna, Kelly LeBroch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Hit dekady: prolog; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Hit Dekady ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:15 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa (3); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Oddział Delta; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Izrael (1986); reż.:Menahem Golan; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Lee Marvin, Martin Balsam; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:18 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:51 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:58 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wczoraj wiedziałem czyli pytanie zrozumiałem, odpowiadam; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Maciejewski, Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Dlaczego prządki pokazały tyłki premierowi Jaroszewiczowi?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:30 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:22 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Nieparzyści - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Dzień pierwszy - 1 maja 2004; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 02:33 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 03:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 03:25 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:49 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:13 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wczoraj wiedziałem czyli pytanie zrozumiałem, odpowiadam; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:39 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:29 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:53 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 06:29 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 left|thumb|79x79px 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:18 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:51 Pogoda; STEREO 07:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:57 Kontr-o-wersje; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:16 Poland Bike - Roweromania; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Był taki dzień - 1 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:51 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:58 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wczoraj wiedziałem czyli pytanie zrozumiałem, odpowiadam; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Maciejewski, Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Dlaczego prządki pokazały tyłki premierowi Jaroszewiczowi?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:47 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda; STEREO 16:52 Wojenne dni Warszawy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:01 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:44 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:47 Pogoda; STEREO 17:49 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:15 Pogoda; STEREO 18:17 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:33 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:48 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:04 Ciao Ciao Lenin; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Pogoda; STEREO 19:30 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO 22:10 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Listy do PRL-u; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:22 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:20 Nieparzyści - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Dzień pierwszy - 1 maja 2004; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 02:31 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 03:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 03:25 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:49 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:13 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wczoraj wiedziałem czyli pytanie zrozumiałem, odpowiadam; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:39 tv. nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:25 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:29 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:53 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 06:29 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 7 7:50 Orzeszek 9:45 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 28 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Dziewczyny Cheetah 12:45 Szalona małolata 14:45 W krzywym zwierciadle - rodzinne święta 16:45 PGE Skra Bełchatów - Dynamo Moskwa 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 20:00 Tylko nas dwoje Odcinek: 6 22:00 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki - New 22:05 Na linii ognia 0:55 Komodo 2:45 Zagadkowa Noc 3:45 Tajemnice losu 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1212 left|thumb|79x79px 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Multikino Odcinek: 509 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1275 - 1278 Sezon: 8 12:40 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 10 13:40 Grzeszni i bogaci Odcinek: 3 14:10 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 15:50 Majka Odcinki: 80 - 84 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 1 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 7 21:00 Agent z przypadku 22:50 Szepty w mroku 0:55 Grzeszni i bogaci Odcinek: 3 1:30 Arkana magii 2:40 Telesklep 3:05 Agent z przypadku 4:40 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 4 5:30 Uwaga! left|thumb|79x79px 4:50 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 5:15 VIP - program kulturalny 5:40 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 6:05 Buddy, siatkarz - komedia, Kanada 2003 7:55 Podejrzana natura - odc. 3, serial przyrodniczy, Polska 2010 8:25 Romeo i Julia - film animowany, USA 2006 10:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2006 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:00 Mini Deco - magazyn poradnikowy 13:30 Być jak ona - Beyoncé - odc. 12, USA 2007 14:00 Być jak ona - Gwyneth Paltrow - odc. 13, USA 2007 14:30 Film fabularny - film obyczajowy 16:55 Coolinaria - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 17:25 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 17:55 Zabójcza piękność - thriller, USA, Niemcy 1999 20:00 Jumanji - film przygodowy, USA 1995 22:10 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy, Polska 2010 23:10 Coolinaria - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 23:40 Żebrak i złodzieje - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1979 1:50 Mistrz blefu - komedia, Indie 2005 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1484; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1485; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1486; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1487; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1488; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dom na głowie odc.1 - Dlaczego Panią Ciszewską diabli biorą?; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Kędzierski; wyk.:Monika Gabryelewicz, Michał Staszczak Michał Staszczak, Wiesław Drzewicz, Sylwia Kędzierska, Henryk Machalica, Grażyna Barszczewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2. Ekwador. Quito ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzika Polska - U klempy na imieninach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Walki kogutów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Wielka gra - na bis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Na dobre i na złe odc.401 - Toksyczna kuracja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Studio Polonia - Wiktor Zborowski-Ogniem i mieczem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Opole 2009 na bis ; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:00 Siostry odc.13/13 - Jesienne imieniny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Budka Suflera - największe przeboje ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Powiedzieli - masz siostrę; film dokumentalny; reż.:Józef Kamil Brzostowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 M jak miłość - odc. 725; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków odc.1 - Spotkanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:25 Czas honoru odc.20 - Ślad na fotografii; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Ziemia obiecana; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski, Stanisław Igar, Kalina Jędrusik, Lidia Korsakówna, Kazimierz Opaliński, Franciszek Pieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Opole 2009 na bis ; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 725; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków odc.1 - Spotkanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Czas honoru odc.20 - Ślad na fotografii; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; STEREO 03:15 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Siostry odc.13/13 - Jesienne imieniny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Ziemia obiecana; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 left|thumb|79x79px 08:05 Słoneczna włócznia odc.11 - Ostatnie starcie; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Słoneczna włócznia odc.12 - Powrót do Bramy Słońca; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Louis de Funes-geniusz komedii; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Eric Delacour; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Wielkie tańczenie - Potęga tańca; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Statyści; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Anna Romantowska, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Bartosz Opania, Kinga Preis, Małgorzata Buczkowska, Łukasz Simlat, Stanisław Brudny, Dorota Chotecka, Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Ewa Złotowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Stracone zachody miłości; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Kenneth Branagh; wyk.:Kenneth Branagh, Alessandro Nivola, Alicia Silverstone; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO 15:00 Kino rosyjskie - Biały Bim, Czarne Ucho; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1977); reż.:Stanislav Rostotsky; wyk.:Lubow Sokołowa, Anatoli Barantsev, Mariya Skvortsova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Czytelnia ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja cz.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Wariacje na pięć kamer; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja cz.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Małe sekrety; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY, Słowacja (2002); reż.:Alice Nellis; wyk.:Iva Janzurova, Theodora Remundova, Igor Bares, Nada Kostrova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Więcej niż fikcja - Roskilde; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2008); reż.:Ulrik Wivel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Jazz-Club Kultura - DeeDee Bridgewater-W hołdzie Elli Fitzgerald; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Kino nocne - Red Road; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania (2006); reż.:Andrea Arnold; wyk.:Kate Dickie, Tony Curran, Martin Compston, Nathalie Press; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:30 Rytm to jest to; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Thomas Grube; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Pojedynek w Venlo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Historia i film - Wielki bieg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:01 Wielki bieg; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk.:Tadeusz Bradecki, Jarosław Kopaczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Tadeusz Chudecki, Tomasz Dedek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Historia i film - Wielki bieg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Przystanek do raju; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Zaproszenie - Przynoszą tu smutki i radości; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kulisy i sensacje - Bohater czy zdrajca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Przeprowadzki odc.5/10 - Rondel kuchmistrza Sokołka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Cesarz zapomnienia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Notes Jerzego Dudy-Gracza; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Łódzkie-Turystyczna encyklopedia regionu - Tajemnice Marii Walewskiej; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Wędrowanie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Dziennik.pl; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Grzegorz Królikiewicz ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 A potem nazwali go bandytą; reż.:Grzegorz Królikiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Grzegorz Królikiewicz ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:03 Bardziej niż siebie samego; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Grzegorz Królikiewicz ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Po całym ciele; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Królikiewicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Grzegorz Królikiewicz ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Dekalog - Jeden; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Wojciech Klata, Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Brustman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Pierwsze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Rosja-Polska - Mój Kieślowski; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Mussolini i ja - odc.1; serial kraj prod.Włochy (1985); reż.:Alberto Negrin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Stalin-droga do władzy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zaproszenie - Przynoszą tu smutki i radości; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 08:05 Złote transmisje - MŚ w p. n. 1998 - 1/4 finału: Brazylia - Dania; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos Gdynia - AZS Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9 12:25 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Elmot; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Droga do RPA - odc. 4 - Serbia, Nowa Zelandia (odc. 4 - Serbia, Nowa Zelandia); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Ze sportowego archiwum - Wywiad z Cristiano Ronaldo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. Hiszpania' 82 - Polska - Belgia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Skandia Maraton - Lang Team 2010 - Chodzież; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Finał ( 4 ) - Lotos Gdynia - AZS Gorzów, Na żywo 18:00 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 I Liga piłki nożnej - Widzew Łódż - Podbeskidzie Bielsko Biała; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:20 Lubański... legenda futbolu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (3); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:15 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Finał ( 4 ) - Lotos Gdynia - AZS Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Janosik odc.13/13 - Zdrada; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 2/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Afterfall - komputerowa apokalipsa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Ranczo odc.31 - Radio interaktywne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 A to Polska właśnie - Muzyka w kopalni Guido; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Azja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - SuperDuety cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Chopin2010.pl ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 A to Polska właśnie - Nie musisz jechać na Mazury-powiat Piaseczyński; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata Berlin 2009 dz.IV cz.2; STEREO 14:25 Nowa - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Apetyt na życie - odc. 14; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska-Serbia; STEREO 17:30 Afterfall - komputerowa apokalipsa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 A to Polska właśnie - Księżna Diana i zamek w Pszczynie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Duch w dom odc.2/8 - Lek na depresję; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Zagadki tamtych lat - Skąd się wzięli badylarze?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Tancerze - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - SuperDuety cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Pestka; melodramat; reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Agnieszka Krukówna, Jan Frycz, Anna Dymna, Jan Englert, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edward Żentara; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Pitbull - odc. 25; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:15 Ensamma hemma 07:05 Nanny 07:30 Nanny 08:00 Ringoling 09:00 Oprah Winfrey show 09:50 Extreme home makeover 10:45 Just shoot me 11:10 Just shoot me 11:35 Simpsons 12:05 Simpsons 12:25 Miljonlotteriet lyckohjulet 13:25 Sandhamn 14:25 Toy story 15:55 Sveriges fulaste hem 16:55 Morden i Midsomer 18:55 Keno 19:00 2 1/2 män 19:30 How I met your mother 20:00 Miljonlotteriet lyckohjulet lördag 21:30 Patrioten 00:45 Barbershop 2 02:40 Mask 04:45 Vanished 05:30 Melrose place left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Teletubbies 06:15 Postis Per 06:30 Vännernas stad 06:40 Raymond 06:50 Chuggington 07:00 Dinosaur king 07:25 Aptv med Zillah & Totte 07:58 Nyhetsmorgon lördag 11:30 Talang 2010 13:05 Familjen Bernadotte 14:00 Vinnare V75 15:30 Tipslördag 16:00 Superettan 16:50 Tipslördag 17:00 Superettan 18:00 Tipslördag 18:20 Vinnare V75 18:25 Lunds studentsångare hälsar våren 19:00 TV4Nyheterna 19:20 TV4Vädret 19:30 Postkodmiljonären 20:00 Körslaget - med Lottodragningen 21:25 Nanny diaries 22:00 TV4Nyheterna och vädret 22:15 Nanny diaries 23:45 Invincible 01:40 Titta han snackar 03:30 Durham county 04:15 Kvinnor som mördar 04:40 Huge moves 05:25 Moderna hem left|thumb|79x79px 08:25 All of us 08:50 Deadliest catch 09:45 London Ink 10:40 Skål 11:10 Skål 11:40 Eureka 12:30 Ringoling 13:00 Robot wars 14:00 Scraphead challenge 15:00 Are you smarter than a fifth grader? 16:00 LA Ink 17:00 Chuck 18:00 The legend of the seeker 19:00 Simpsons 19:30 Simpsons 20:00 Family guy 20:30 Family guy 21:00 Windtalkers 23:40 Waterworld 02:20 Rage and honor 03:55 Red Rock West 05:35 All of us left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Deutsche Welle journal 07:00 Aschberg 08:00 Antiques roadshow 09:00 Världens bästa shopping 09:30 Min plats i solen 10:00 Ringoling 11:00 Enkel biljett 12:00 Million dollar listing 13:00 Flipping out 14:00 Den nakna kocken 14:35 En plats i solen 15:30 Lex Alonzo 16:30 Båtmagasinet 17:30 The apprentice UK 18:45 Dragon's den 20:00 Försvarsadvokaterna 21:00 Rom - en maffiahistoria 22:15 Law and order 23:10 Brottskod: Försvunnen 00:05 Engstrand 45 minuter 01:00 Korruptionens Afrika 02:00 Spy 03:05 Law and order 03:55 Brottskod: Försvunnen 04:40 Världens bästa shopping 05:05 Deutsche Welle journal Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 Viasat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 8 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku